Driscoll Berci
Introduction Driscoll Berci is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "O" - "The Overkill". After his revival by the Coalition, he was placed as a member of Nirvana Guard, where he appeared as a secondary antagonist during the Battle in the Dark Arc. He later appeared once again of the secondary antagonist during the Nirvana Arc, as a soldier for the Nirvana Unit. Personality Driscoll is incredibly bloodthirsty and demonstrates no mercy towards his opponents, always ruthlessly attacking them with brutal and lethal force. He shows absolutely no remorse for those he fights or has previously killed, openly deriding them even in the midst of battle. He loudly proclaims his enjoyment in taking lives, in his greedy attempt to gain more power, as shown when he willing killed his own allies to get stronger. Like most Sternritters he holds Yhwach in high regard, believing himself is the "perfect weapon" for every time he kills, he is giving strength for Yhwach. He has shown to have a high level of arrogance, as when constantly argues and mocks Monet, and believes with his power he can surpass all the other Sternritters. However despite his arrogance and enjoyment in taking life, he does have a sense of self-preservation for his own life, when he was inflicted by Kankuro poison and unable to tell which one was the right antidote, and not risking OD himself, decided to withdraw. History (Bleach Manga) During the Wandenreich's declaration of war on Soul Society, Driscoll takes part in the massacre of 106 Shinigami at the Black Ridge Gate, where he confronts 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. After stealing Chōjirō's Bankai, Driscoll impales him with a Heilig Pfeil, which propels the lieutenant to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's office, before retreating. Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the destruction of Soul Society. Upon arriving, he and the other Sternrittercreate pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. He confronts 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi and soon overwhelms him while remarking on how it must suck to be so weak. Asking Hisagi if he is afraid of his power, Driscoll explains how he was bestowed his epithet, "The Overkill", with him becoming stronger with each opponent which he kills. Having already killed 100 Shinigami and another 100 previously, he prepares to deliver the fatal blow to Hisagi, but Yamamoto intercepts the attack. Recognizing Yamamoto, Driscoll laughs maniacally before declaring he shall kill Yamamoto with his own subordinate's Bankai. Activating Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū, Driscoll states Yamamoto should be thankful for allowing him to witness Chōjirō's Bankai again, for it had not been used for over 2000 years. Despite Driscoll striking him multiple times with devastating bolts of lightning, Yamamoto emerges uninjured and brutally kills Driscoll with a single slash from his Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka, burning the very flesh from his bones. Engulfed in flame, Driscoll's bones are ultimately reduced to cinders. Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign Battle in the Dark Arc Nirvana Arc Relationships 'Sternritter' 'Monet' Driscoll as great hate Monet she vise versa taking every opportunity almost to mock each on their failings. They also have no sadness if the latter is defeated in battle. Example when he mocked her loss during Soifion's subdivision's attack and se mocking him n get poisoned. They also tried to get the of each chance they get. Powers and Abilities The Overkill (大量虐殺 (ジ・オーヴァーキル), Ji Ōvākiru; Japanese for "Massacre"): Driscoll possesses the ability to greatly increase his own power through simply killing someone. By his own claim, he will continue to grow stronger the more he kills, regardless of what form each victim actually takes, be it enemy, ally, or even beast. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Driscoll primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Practitioner: * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Great Spiritual Power: Driscoll's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. This is proven true when he defeats 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, a Soul Reaper of captain-level power. Driscoll effortlessly overwhelmed 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi during their battle and called him weak. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Spirit Weapon Reishi Tekkō: As a Quincy, Driscoll can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon is a pair of tekkō-like bands worn on his hands, which encircle his knuckles and feature the Wandenreich insignia at either end. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By collecting Reishi between his weapons, Driscoll can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. However, his are unusual: they are several times longer than the average person, and possess a cross at the end of their narrow shaft. Due to their size and the way they are formed, he fires them individually by throwing them, in a manner akin to a javelin, with enough force to not only pierce the body of a captain-level Shinigami with ease, but propel an impaled victim a considerable distance away. Quincy Vollstandig Trivia Category:Nirvana Guard Category:Sternitter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel